


Photo Models

by CuteFishy



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Borderline crack, Crack, Eagle Being Eagle, Eagle on sugar, Fox has weird porn magazines, Humor, M/M, Nude Modeling, Photo Shoots, Porn Magazines, Wolf and Alex on a mission together, investigating a porn company, undercover as models
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteFishy/pseuds/CuteFishy
Summary: Eagle being nosey of course finds Fox's hidden porn magazine stash and is in for a surprise.Warning: utter ridiculousness





	1. Eagle's discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this thing came from back in 2013 when I wrote this. Well, imagine my surprise when I discovered it again! I had totally forgotten about it :'D

Eagle yawed and sat up groggily on his bunk. Looking around their hut, he was pleased to find that he was alone. Chuckling evilly as a plan formed in his mind, he got up and walked over to Fox’s bunk. He got on his knees and pulled out a bag from under it.

 

He knew what Fox kept hidden in it. Ginning mischievously he zipped it open and pulled its contents out. Magazines. Very _special_ magazines.

 

Pulling out the one on top, he stood up and studied it more precisely. He was pretty sure it was one he hadn’t read before. Properly a new one. It was still a mystery to him how Fox had managed to smuggle it in but then again he had been MI6 for a while. It sure comes in handy sometimes.

 

Looking around again to make sure nobody hid under their beds or something, Eagle bounced over to his bunk and started flipping through the magazine, humming ‘Boom Boom Boom Boom’ under his breath. Well, he did, until he nearly choked on his breath and somehow managed to fall off his bunk. He stared intently at the picture of the page he had currently opened. There was only one thought running through his mind at the moment. ‘What the hell is Wolf doing in Fox’s porn magazine?’

 

No, it couldn’t be him, that was just … unbelievable. He had known Wolf long enough to know that he would never _ever_ accept a job like that. Eagle looked at the cover of the magazine to see in which month it had been released. Huh. March – so, brand new. Hadn’t Wolf left in February? The timing was right with him doing a job for MI6 and all that but then again … but he looked exactly like Wolf! The face, the glare, the body – not that he had ever actively stared at Wolf’s naked body but they _did_ have to swim in that goddamn lake every other day! And he couldn’t exactly not look when they all had to shower in the community shower together – beside it wasn’t like he could see much with the teen sitting on his lap – who by the way was _hot_ and who also looked somehow extremely familiar … huh, just where had he seen him before? He didn’t know any models but then again Wolf wasn’t really a model. So … perhaps MI6 or SAS? Na, he was too young to get into the army and the only teenager they had ever known to get into the SAS had been Cub. Come to think about it, he did look allot like Cub …

 

Wait, that couldn’t be! That would mean … Wolf  with a naked Cub on his lap … good god! The man _hated_ the teen! … Even if he did look kind of sexy with those half lidded eyes and those thick lashes and those slightly parted, full pink lips and _god_ , those long legs and ached back – shacking his head to sort out his thoughts, he closed his eyes and counted to ten before opening them again.

 

 _Shit._ He turned the magazine upside down in the hope that he was just hallucinating, he looked at it again but it stayed the same. Huh, perhaps he shouldn’t have eaten so much candy, maybe that was one of the side effects his unit mates kept warning him about. Well, there was also the possibility that they were clones created by aliens, who had somehow escaped research labs and he hadn’t gone mad. Yeah, that had to be it. They were just clones of Wolf and Cub who had coincidentally been paired up for some porn magazine photoshoot at the same time Wolf was supposed to be doing that job of his for MI6 and – arg! He couldn’t stand it anymore!

 

Eagle jumped up and ran out the door shouting, “FOX! You will never guess what I just found in your porn magazine!”


	2. Fox's magazine

_ Fox’s POV: _

I was having a really good day considering that I had joined the SAS again a few months ago and have been training with my old unit since. I mean running the assault course and swimming in that godforsaken cold lake all day normally couldn’t be called a good day, but I was really enjoying the time with my unit. Even if it was only the three of us - Eagle, Snake and me - since Wolf was away doing a mission or something at the moment, but hey, it was something else to train without him, although I have to admit, that it’s way more difficult to shut Eagle up.

 

“FOX!”, speaking of the devil, I should have known better, “You’ll never guess what I just found in your porn magazine!”

 

“Yeah, yeah …wait – WHAT?!”, We all were used to Eagle’s annoyingness and nosiness by now, but how had the little bastard found out about my magazines?! And why were Snake and Dolphin (random guy) staring at me like that? Had I somehow grown a second head or something?

 

“What?!”, I snapped at them after they wouldn’t stop staring and it was beginning to really creep me out.

 

“Your porn magazine?”, Dolphin said slowly as if speaking to a child.

 

“Yeah, you got a problem with that?”, I  replied just as slowly with a dangerous undertone and glared at him.

 

Just then, Eagle made his entry and started bouncing in front of us, waving _my_ porn magazine in the air. I swear if the sergeant finds out because of him, he is _so_ dead! He was babbling about some picture but I tuned him out, hopping he would finish soon. Well, that was until he said something about Wolf and Cub.

 

“What?”, I asked suddenly interested. I mean, come on! It’s not every day you hear about your unit leader and the teenager, you completed a mission for MI6 with, in the same sentence. Especially not from some hyperactive SAS soldier waving a porn magazine in the air.

 

“Yeah, I know. I mean, when Wolf said he was gonna do a job for MI6, I never expected him to get naked with Cub in front of a camera!”

 

I exchanged a disbelieving look with Snake. Had somebody given Eagle sugar or had he finally gone mad? Well, I mused, it wouldn’t hurt to have a look and if it shut Eagle up, all the better.

 

“Give it to me.”, I said and it seemed to make Eagle all the happier as he handed the magazine to me. Oh, but he would _pay_ for even coming near my magazines! Well, to say I was shocked when I finally saw the picture was an understatement.. I’m not sure how long I sat there staring at it with an open mouth. I just really hope I didn’t drool. Don’t get me wrong, I’m definitely _not_ gay, but I mean, who would have expected that?

 

Even if it hadn’t been Eagle but someone else to tell me, I would have never believed them. But what shocked me even more than the fact that Wolf and Cub were working together as photo models for a porn magazine, was how _sexy_ the two of them were together.

 

When I had somehow regained back control of my body, I handed the magazine to Snake wordlessly. I watched him closely as he too stared at the picture with wide, disbelieving eyes. Don’t ask me how we did it but we had somehow all managed to forget about Dolphin, well, at least until he leant over Snake’s shoulder and shouted, “OH MY FUCKING GOD, IS THAT _WOLF_?! JUST WHAT KIND OF PORN ARE YOU READING FOX?!!”

 

Well, let’s just say that by the end of the day the whole SAS camp knew about it _and_ my porn magazines had all somehow mysteriously disappeared. The sergeant was _not_ happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, back when I wrote this I guess I planed on doing more chapters - also from Wolf's and Alex's pov - I don't think I'll ever get around to doing it tough. Fell free to continue this story if you want! :)


End file.
